As is commonly known, inverters serve to convert direct current into alternating current. Such inverters are used specifically in photovoltaic systems that may be installed in locations that are very difficult to monitor. As a result, theft is a common threat, not only with respect to solar cells and inverters, but even to entire roof-mounted PV systems. In other words, both photovoltaic cells and inverters may be affected by theft. This even holds true when said inverters are installed in buildings remote from residential areas, e.g. in barns. In light of this, it has partly become relatively difficult to insure these kinds of photovoltaic systems against theft.
Regarding photovoltaic cells, measures are already known for preventing or at least hindering their theft.
Inverters feature a housing that can be mounted onto a wall or a pole by means of a mounting plate. Note that a pole intended for use as a solar tree can hold a large number of photovoltaic cells.
DE 20 2007 003 242.0 U1 documents an anti-theft device for inverters that includes a mounting plate on which the housing of the inverter can be secured via a theft protection mechanism. In terms of specifics, the anti-theft device includes a U-shaped guide element on the mounting plate that is open on each side and a strap for securing a U-lock that is located at an angle to the area around the locking element. A screw inserted into the inverter housing can be found on the rear panel of the inverter. To attach the inverter to the mounting plate, the inverter is pushed onto the mounting plate from the side until the head of the screw is inside the U-shaped locking element. To secure against removal, a U-lock is provided whose shackle is inserted through a hole in the strap and which encompasses the screw as well. As a result, the housing cannot be pulled off the mounting plate from the side and furthermore the inverter cannot be lifted. Although the anti-theft device described here is extremely effective, it is also relatively expensive due to the large number of individual parts needed to manufacture it.